Life Is Sweet, Mine Is Cruel CherryBerry (US Sans x UF Sans)
by IBringTheChaos
Summary: Underswap, Underfell Blue and Red find themselves captured by someone whom never gives his name. Eventually the two do make it out, but Blue is left with a few memories he wished he didn't have. US!Pap isn't exactly happy with Red either.
1. Prologue Life is Sweet, Mine Is Cruel

"Hah, there he goes. Ya know, if it weren't for his brother, I would have killed that ass hat a long time ago."

"No way, I'm sure Doggo would have gotten there first."

"If only there was a way to get around the ass whooping from Papyrus and still get rid of that useless sack of bones."

The conversation carried on as , or (for your convenience) Red, made his way past the two monsters. He sighed, hearing the well known ridicule wasn't anything new. He rolled his eyes as they snickered at him. "Hey, Sansy!" They called after him in a mocking tone, starting to follow him and use the nickname they had given him so many years back. "Sansy wait up, it's rude to leave members of your party behind like this!"

One of the monsters, a large and well built rabbit monster, grabbed Reds shoulder. "Ey, I said stop." Rad stopped walking.

"What do you want?" He spat harshly. He knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with these two, but he didn't care much either.

"We just wanna have a little fun.~" The second one; a less muscly, but still very strong, dog monster; said.

"We ain't takin' no for an answer either." The rabbit monster turned Red around to face him. "So why not make it easier and just come with us?"

"How about no." Red yanked his shoulder back, only to be grabbed again.

"Did I give you choice?" The rabbit monster began dragging Red across the snow.

"Hey, let go of-!" He demanded, but his mouth was covered by the dog monsters paw.

"Can't have anyone finding us can we?" He snickered.

"Why are we here again?" Papyrus asked.

"Because I have something to do. Feel lucky I didn't let you stay home!" US!Sans, or Blue, said.

"Why would I feel lucky about that?" Pap asked.

"Because this way, if I bring everywhere I go, you can't keep being lazy!" Blue laughed adorably.

"Wow, I did't see that coming." Pap shrugged. "But then, who would? You're the most unpredictable bag of bones I know."

"Of course I am! If I were predictable, I wouldn't be as great!" Blue caught sight of something happening up ahead of them in an ally way. "Hey Pap, I'll be back.." He said quietly. He didn't notice all the other interactions going on, but for some reason this one caught his attention.

"Where are you going?" Pap asked, but Blue was already gone. He sighed. "Alright, see ya, I guess.."

Blue ran forward, toward the interaction he saw. But the closer he got, the more it looked like something worse. It looked like two larger monsters were beating up a smaller one, the smaller one looked exactly like him, which was confusing. He didn't pay much attention to that, though.

"Hah, look at him. He's so pathetic!" A rabbit monster snickered down at the injured skeleton. "Yea, that's right, try and call for help!" The monster kicked at him and the other monster, the dog monster, laughed. The two had the skeleton tied up on the ground with a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

The skeleton looked like he was trying to say something, but was failing. "What do you say we take him back to the Inn?" The dog monster laughed again.

"Heh, yea, but we gotta keep him alive. His brother won't care if we just have a little fun~" Blue gasped upon hearing that.

"H-hey! Let go of him!" Blue yelled at them. The two turned around. "Or else!"

"You must be confused, twirp." The rabbit monster spat. "You could get real hurt tangling with us. Why don't you go run back to your mommy." He snickered.

"Heh, yea. Twirp." The dog monster repeated.

"I'd like to see you try to take me down, you bullys!" Blue exclaimed confidently.

"You think you're stronger than us?" The dog monster sounded offended.

"Yep! And I bet it'll be easy too!" Blue proclaimed.

"Why you little-!" The dog monster lunged at Blue, but was stopped by the rabbit monster.

"He ain't worth our time." The Rabbit monster said. "Let 'em have Sansy, we'll get him another time." They both glared at Blue before walking off.

Blue was confused as to why the two used his name not in reference to him, but paid no attention to it. He walked up to the skeleton on the ground and inspected his injuries. "Oh my.. What did they do to you?" He whispered as he took the blindfold and gag off the skeleton.

The skeleton gasped for air. The gag had been limiting his ability to breath.

"Come on.."

blue said, picking the skeleton up off the ground..

"I'll bring you home."

 **799 words**


	2. Chapter 1 Trouble At Grillby's

"Come on, Red! It's just up ahead!" Blue called after Red, bouncing excitedly.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming." Red responded. "Ain't my fault you're fast as a goddamn rollercoaster train."

Blue giggled. "Well, it isn't my fault that you're slow as a snail!" He teased. He'd done this before and always gotten the same result, but it was fun and it always looked like Red had fun.

"Is that so? Then I guess I won't beat you to Grillbys then, huh?"

"Yea! That is so!" Before anything else was done, Blue turned around and sprinted in the direction of Grillbys. He smiled widely as he did so. Once he got to Grillbys he saw that Red was already standing outside. "How do you do that?" He asked, never having gotten an answer from him before.

"It's a secret, I told you." Red shrugged. "I can't tell."

"Why not?" Blue whined. "I wanna know!" He hugged Red. "I'm not letting go until you tell me!"

Red chuckled. "Are you sure? I mean, you might go hungry standing here like this. With no food. Not to mention the lack of sleep."

"I can handle those things longer than anyone!" Blue mage an adorable stubborn face.

"Are you really sure you wanna test that? I've survived both of those things longer than you can imagine."

Blue gave up, letting go of him. He sighed. "Fiiine. You win again."

"Don't sound so glum, we're about to get some food. Besides, Grillbys is the best place I know of to get some grub. Come on." Red motioned for Blue to follow, and he did. Once the doors were open and the two were inside, Blue gasped.

"Wow, it's pretty in here!" He exclaimed.

"Pretty's.. not the word I'd use to describe this place." Red commented, walking up to the counter and sitting on one of the bar stools.

Blue followed. "Well it is to me. I think it's beautiful! Don't you love the red color the walls are painted? And the vintage look of the place?"

Red had never noticed those aspects of it. All her every noticed was the old and best up look of the place. "I guess you're right." He helped the smaller skeleton onto one of the bar stools.

"Of course I'm right!" He exclaimed happily.

Grillby walked up to the two. "So, Sans, you got a new buddy?" He noticed that both small skeles turned their attention to him at the same time as he said the name Sans.

"Oh, Grillbz, mind calling me Red around this guy? His name is also Sans, we call him Blue." Red explained.

"Oh. Odd, but I'll take it. So, what can I do for you two?" Grillby still sounded confused, but brushed it off.

Blue glanced at Red. "A burger." Red replied calmly.

"I'll have what he's having." Blue decided.

"Alright, be back in a sec." Grillby turned and walked into the back room to fetch their orders. Blue continued to look around. Being friends with Red, you'd think he would have been in there before. But no, his Papy didn't usually let him go into that universe for safety precautions.

Red glanced at blue, who was sparkly eyed, and chuckled. "Having fun there?"

Blue turned his attention to Red. "Oh, yes! It's so cool in here! Why haven't you every brought me here before?"

"Your brother would kill me." Was his simple reply. "He's gonna be mad to just know I brought you in here."

"Yea, I guess so." Blue shrugged, putting his arms on the table to copy Red. He, however, is shorter so he had to raise his shoulders slightly in order to do so.

"So, let's just not tell him, Kay?" Red turned his head to the right to look at him.

Grillby returned with their burgers. "Here ya go." He placed the two plates in front of them.

"Thanks Grillbz." Grillby nodded in response, leaning against the back wall.

"So, how's your date so far?" Grillby asked, snickering.

Red's face flushed. "It's not a date!" He exclaimed defensively. His face looked as red as hotland. Or.. anything else in that universe, for that matter. "I just decided to bring him here today, that's all." Blue hadn't seemed to be phased by Grillbys statement in the least.

Before Blue could say anything, however, someone unfamiliar spoke. "God, it's so easy to bother you and get you flustered. You're so weak." Red looks over to see a well built dog monster. He looked vaguely familiar, which disturbed him, but he ignored it.

The statement seemed to bother Blue though. When Red just turned his back, Blue decided to speak up. "He isn't weak, you know."

The monster laughed. "Wow, you really ARE an idiot, aren't you?" He sighed. "You have no idea how weak he is." The monster was only half visible because he had on a black cloak.

"Maybe you're the weak one." Blue stated. Red stared warningly at Blue, but he paid no attention to it.

"Excuse me?!" The dog monster stood up and walked over to blue, facing him. "Do you wanna tell me that again?" Even when blue was on the bar stool, the dog monster was taller than him. Most monsters, or maybe even Humans for that matter, would be afraid, bit in that moment, Blow was not. He stood his ground.

"The same thing that makes him strong is what makes you weak." The dog monster was furious by now. "See how mad you are right now?" He asked. "When you called Red weak, he didn't even react. But when I called you weak, you took offense. Your physical strength may surpass his, but his emotional strength is definitely stronger."

The monster looked like he was about to explode, but then calmed with a grin on his face. "Let's see his 'emotional strength' save you from this." He suddenly grabbed Blue by the collar of his shirt. "You're coming with me, ya little twirp."

Red jumped off his seat. "Hey! Let go of-!" He was cut off by being slammed against the wall by pastel purple magic. "Let go of him!"

"Hah! Not a chance." The monster marched out the door. No one said anything. No one did anything. They were all afraid to do anything in fear of getting on his bad side.

But then again..

No one wanted to either.

 **1067 words**


	3. Chapter 2 Captured

The monster pushed Blue against the wall outside, causing his head to bash against it. "Remember me?" He asked. Blue shook his head. The monster removed the cloak he was wearing, revealing his familiar face. "Do I look familiar yet?" He grinned.

It was one of the monsters that had been beating Red up when Blue found him. The dog monster who had almost attacked him. Blue gasped. "You? What are you doing with me?" Slight fear now lingered in his voice where it was previously transparent.

"What am I gonna do with you? Well, I'm gonna do to you what I had planned for Red so long ago. I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He laughed almost psychotically, which scared Blue even more. "What are you gonna do about it this time? Huh?"

Blue stayed silent. He was too scared to talk now. Several monsters watched from outside now too, but still didn't do anything. It was pretty normal to see something like this. In underfell, people killed each other all the time and nobody thought anything of it, little did Blue know.

It was only then that he realized the constant pleas for help that hung in the air. It completely terrified him, and that now showed in his ever shrinking blue pupils. The monster that stood so much taller than him laughed even more.

"Scared now, runt!?" The monster spat furiously. Blue stood there silently. "You should be." He mumbled, throwing his fist at Blues face.

Blue yelped in pain as the fist connected with the side of his face. "H-help!" He finally yelled. "Red! Help me!"

The monster narrowed his eyes. "Shut up." He said sternly.

"Please!" Tears stung the corners of his eye sockets.

"I said shut up, you little shit!" The monster yelled, kicking his foot out and tripping him. Blue made hard contact with the ground. "You will do what I say or else you and your prescious 'Red' will die. Got that?"

Blue, previously cowering on the ground, stood up. "N-no. I won't do what you say!" He said defiantly.

The monster was about to say something when a bone attack was sent forward, hitting him in the head. Sans glanced over to see who it was that sent it, but no one was there. The attack was fairly weak, it only did a few damage. A faint, "Take that..!" Could be heard from inside Grillbys.

"Oh, you're getting it now!" The monster screamed, making his way inside. However, before he did, be grabbed Blue by the neck and dragged him inside. "Sans, you asshole!" He screamed again, harshly picking Red up with his magic.

Red flinched slightly at the sudden movement. "What do you think you're doing?! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" The monster kept screaming. Several malleable looking magic attacks shot at them and encased the two in their hold.

"You two.. Are coming with me." He mumbled demandingly, walking out the door with them still in his magic grasp. "There's nothing you can do to stop me this time!" The monster laughed again. "I'll do so many things to you two!"

"No, please! Let us go!" Blue begged. The monster was silent other than the occasional chuckle. "Please! Red, why aren't you doing anything?" He looked helplessly toward Red.

"There's nothing we can do.." Red mumbled.

"There has to be something!" The tears that threatened to fall before were now pouring out of his eye sockets and disking his face.

"..I'm sorry Blue. I.. I'm too weak to do anything about it.." Red responded in barely a whisper. Blue just sighed, hating that Red brought himself down like that. "..Too useless."

"No, red, you're not-" Blue tried to comfort Red, but the monster g glared at them.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Blue sighed but did as told.

After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a small warehouse. Red had managed to calm Blue down to the point where he was no longer yelling. He also realized he made it worse by saying nobody in this universe cared.

"I'm gonna let you two out of this magic, but if you run, I'll catch you again." The monster warned, dropping them on the ground. Blue landed on his feet gracefully. Ref landed on his side, didn't care, and stood back up. The monster unlocked a padlock with a key he took from a pouch. Blue made a mental note of this.

The monster, who still didn't have a name, Blue noticed, pushed them inside. There were cages all around with several different kinds of monsters in them. "Welcome to my version of prison." He snickered. "Where your do everything I say and don't argue."

Red rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever dickweed." He also noticed Blue had bed exceptionally quiet. He decided he'd deal with that later.

"No back talking!" He barked. Quite literally. "You two will be staying in this cage." Blue noted then that nobody else was in a cage with somebody else. "But before we do that, collars will be put on both of you." The nameless monster called someone over who applied a heavy collar to Blue. They noticed there was already one on Red so they didn't bother. "Now you will be bound together." He had the same monster put a chain on each of the collars, but it was the same chain so they were, as Nameless had said, bound together.

A different monster shoved them into the together. "I have plans for you two." Nameless remarked. He pointed at another monster. "Read them the rules." He then walked back out, closed, and kicked the door.

As the monster read them the rules, Blue noticed something. Something that disturbed him so much he didn't even ish attention to the rules. Every monster in there was different, but they had one thing in common.

They all looked like slaves.

 **990 words**


End file.
